Faraway
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / They met by fate. And separated by chance.


**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

_**Inspired by Kokia's Faraway**_

**Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Orihime Inoue**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

/

_They met by fate. And separated by chance._

_/_/

«»

It was night in early winter when he first met her. His emerlad eyes glanced at her orange hair, blowed by the wind like the wave which illuminated by moon. Her smile was so wide, despite of the fact where she was, humming a song he could recognized as a lullaby.

And at that time. He fell over heels towards her.

.

He discovered that she was still thirteen. Three years younger than him. It was back then when they both talked at the side of the lake near the hospital, the place where she'll be live for around three years ahead.

"I love this song." She said almost soundlessly.

"Which one?" He asked. Looking at the lake.

"The one I always humming for. It reminds me of my mom."

"Hn."

And then both of them stayed quiet. Letting the moon's light shining in the end of December.

"I think you are very lucky." She spoke again. Breaking the silent between them.

"Why?" And for the second times, he asked for the same thing.

"Because your mother is still here. With you."

"She is suffering from cancer. I doubt she'll ー"

"Of course, she will." She drew a chipper smile on her lips.

"It has reached the fourth stage." He explained.

"And there will be a chance." Her smile growing wider.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because miracle exists. Doesn't it?"

Little bit she knows, fate doesn't always allow it to happen.

«»

It has been one year since he knows her.

And also been one year since he always visits her frequently. Twice per week, in the evening of saturday and the morning of monday. Even thought his mom is no longer here since she had recovered months ago. He still takes a visit. Of course just to meet the girl who had stole his heart away.

A slight smile painted on his pale lips.

Miracle definitely happens.

"Hey." He opened the white door in front of him. And catchs a sight of an orange haired girl in the bed. Looking through the window where every drop of rain falls.

"Oh. Hey!" She looks at him instanly. "How are you?" And smile widely.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine too." Her smile grows thinner.

He took steps and pulled the chair near him. Placed it right beside of her bed.

"What Doctor said to you?" He asked her gently.

"N-nothing."

"For sure?"

"A-actually ... " She bits her bottom lip. Avoiding his emerlad eyes which keeps staring at her intensly. "He said that I have to take cemo therapy, so there will be a big chance for me to recover soon." She explained shortly.

"So?"

"I doubt I would take it."

"Why?"

"Because what if it's fail? What if it doesn't even has effect on me ?" She said roughly. Her body started trembling. "I just afraid."

"For what?" He asked again. Not showing any emotion on his stoic face.

"For- for..."

"For the therapy?" And she nodded slowly. "No you are not." He stood up. Folding his arms in front of his chest arrogantly. "You are scared. But not for the therapy."

"What?"

"You are scared that you might die in the middle of treatment." He continued.

"I-im not." She turned her head, avoing his gaze again.

"Yes you are." He said. "Are you going to swallowing your own words?"

"M-my own words?"

"The one you had told me one year ago."

"A-ah."

"Miracle exists."

" ーthat one." She smiled sadly. "I-im not sure if I were really said it."

"Why?"

"This isn't fairy tale, Ulqui-_kun_." She smiled to him. "Miracles doesn't always happen here."

And for the first time. He frowned in front of her.

"Are you giving up on yourself?"

"I'm not." She kept smiling. Hiding the tears that flooded on her eyes. "I just try to accept the truth."

And silent drops.

"That's pathetic." He cursed inwardly. Putting both of his hand inside of his pocket. "You are pathetic."

"I am."

He just turned her body. Letting his back facing her. Took steps in to the door.

"I'll make sure that it'll come true." He said right before he opened the door while holding the doorknob tightly. "Even if you don't believe it, then I will." And with those words. He left.

Because for that time, he really wants the miracle to happen.

«»

It's been one year since she takes the cemo. One year long for her to suffers from the pain.

"It's bright today. The sky looks clear." She mumbled. Looking at the window in her room and smiled sweetly.

"Yes."

"What season it is?"

"Winter."

"So why the sky look so bright and... Happy?" Her smile grew wider. "I wonder why."

He just keeps quiet. Looking at her figure which just grows thinner and thinner by the time passed.

"Maybe it wants to cheer you up." He said senseless. Cursed suddenly when he realized how it sounds really amusing. But all the things just faded away when he caught her looking back at him, plastering a wide smile _which always makes his heart beats faster every time he looks at it_ on her lips.

"Perhaps." She said, curling her hair with her thin fingers. "Thankyou, Ulqui_-kun_. For always stay by my side."

.

She got worse the next day.

She lost her appetite, all the meals she ate feel tasteless and bitter.

She keeps vomiting. Both hands and her legs feel paralyzed.

And that's all happen when the fourth session of her treatment started.

«»

"I'm okay." She whispered under her breaths. Looking at his emerlad eyes when her fingers hold the sheet tightly. As if she arresting the pain which keeps coming attacking her body.

"I know." He said back. Patting her head which had lost most of her hairs and now covered by wool hat.

"I just feel a little bit dizy. But I'll be okay after this." She smiled painfully. Making his heart strings by the words she just said.

"I know."

"Doctor said that I still have some session until I can fully recover."

"I know."

"And it'll take worse effects than I have now."

"I know." He doesn't know why his body starts trembling. And his hand moves to hold her thiny hands. Holding it tightly as if he doesn't want to let her go. At least at this time.

"I'll be okay." And she said more to herself.

«»

Fifth session. Sixth session.

The effects have been stronger and stronger. Making her body become weaker and weaker. And along with the winter which comes greeting them, she just lost most of her wight.

«»

"Does miracle going to happen?" She whispers. Breaking the winter night which have been quiet even since she took the last session.

"It will." He respons undoubtly. Convicing himself.

"And when it is?" Her smile looks so weak.

"I don't know exactly. But I believe it will." He comes near her. Holding both of her hand tightly when she keeps looking at the opened window where the sirius's light, her favorite star, shining brightly.

"Then I'll fight for it." She smiles looking at him. "If you said there will be, then I believe there is."

He smiles. He only prays that his wish wasn't just a false hope.

«»

It almost reachs the second year for her treatment. But nothing's change.

He almost lost his hope.

Because all he could saw was only her body which keeps resisting antibiotics Doctor had give to her.

"Is there nothing else you can do?" He almost shouts at the Doctor.

"I'm afraid those were the only things we can do for Inoue-_san_."

"But, how about if she takes one more surgical operation?" He demands.

"It's useless, Ulquiorra-_san_." The Doctor sighs. " The tumor had been spreading in almost all of her vital organs."

"But..."

"We can't expect more. I'm very sorry." He gives him his pleading look. "She'll understand."

But he just ignored it.

He stood up, turned his body, ready to take his leave.

"That's not the problem whether she'll accept it or not." He said slowly. Gripping the doorknob. "It's about our hopes."

And with that, he really takes his leave.

«»

A month passed.

A month since doctor decided not to give anyting to make her recover.

And he starts thinking that miracle wasn't going to reached both of them. He and orihime.

"You are going to college this year." She said while eating the last part of her soup.

"Yeah."

"I hope you can catch the university you have been dreaming for years." She smiles. Looking at his eyes by the caramel pair of hers. Put the bowl in the table beside her.

"Yeah. Of course." He smile slightly.

"Hm." She hummed. Looking at the window. "And if I still take my school, now is my turn to go to high school." She continues.

"..."

"How it feels like to be a student? Come to school almost everyday, talking and hang out with friends..."

"It's annoying." He cuts her fast.

"Hihi..." But she just laughs at his declaration. "It just because you hate people."

"Definitely." He respons. "But not you." And mumbles slightly.

Suddenly a pink blush covered her pale skin.

"I know." She smiles widely. And... Happily. "Thank you."

"Hn."

"Why are you still here, by the way, Ulqui_-kun_?" She asks after seconds passed.

"Huh?"

"I mean ... I'm sick." She moves her gaze. Looking at her hand which now holding his hand. "And do nothing for you."

"..."

"In case ... I'm useless." She continues painfully. "I even almost reach my end."

"No. You are not." He hold her hand back. Tightly.

"No. It's okay." She smiles at him. "I accept it."

"No." He keeps resist it.

"Yes, iam."

_Because in the fact, he's the one who can't accept the truth._

"No... You'll be alive."

"I have been alive for more than I supposed to." She smiles again. Patting his dark hair softly.

_The one who keeps crying._

"And I'm so grateful because of you, I still alive until now."

_And afraid of her leaving him behind. By himself. Alone._

"Miracle happens." Her voice breaks. She lifts his head up. Looking through at her by his eyes which now flooded by tears. "You've made it true."

"I-I ー "

"I'm happy you are here. By my side." She starts crying. Lets the tears flow down to her porcelain cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said trembled. "I'm sorry, Hime."

"It's okay. Everything will be okay."

"I should've do more for you. So- so- you'll be ー "

"Sshhh..." She stops him. Lifting up his head and now they are facing each other. "You did more than you have." And smile sweetly. "Thank you."

"I'm breaking our hopes." He said. Breakingly.

_He just doesn't want to let her go._

_And shattering their hopes. His hopes._

"No. You are not, Ulqui-_kun_." And for the first time, he sees the softest smile in her lips.

"But I had promised to keep you alive..." He cursed himself for sobbing in front of the girl he loved.

"And I'm alive. See?"

"..."

"Now... Let's just think that everythings which had been through, is the most precious things that could happen between us." She said again.

"..."

"I'm okay. You are okay. And everything okay."

"Yes." He holds her hand thighter.

"Thank you, Ulqui_-kun_."

"You're welcome... Orihime." And she smiles. Letting his head leaning on her thigh. While she positioned herself up to his head. Her thiny hand patting his ebony hair gentlely. Smiling at his figure who starts closing his eyebrow, hiding his beautiful pair of emerlad eyes.

And at that time, she realized that there's nothing else who could take her heart away. Except him.

"I love you, Ulquiorra."

And both of them fall asleep. Together.

«»

He wakes up hours later. Realizing that the sky had turned dark.

And finds nothing except just her who sleeps soundlessly in the bed.

He shakes her body slowly. Afraid if it might hurt her. But she doesn't move.

"Hime..." He calls her. "Hey wake up."

And still, she keeps quiet. Closing her eyes.

"No way." He brathed hardly. Gripping both of her shoulder tightly. "No, it can't be !" He shakes her body again. "No, please don't."

"Please wake up, Hime."

He sould've known at that time, it was a farewell words. And now,

She has gone.

Forever.

«»

Years passed.

Years passed since the last time he listens to her voice. Touchs her skin. Holds her hand. Looks at her sweet smile and beautiful figure.

Now, all the things he loves most no longer exists.

It's morning in the middle of winter when he comes to see her again. His hair had grown darker. His body looks more steady. Everything has changed on his figure.

But not for his feelings.

He stands there. Looking at her grave. And smile slightly. "Hey. How are you, Hime?" He breathes. "I saw that you are okay. And so I am."

"Actually I have to go. And catch my plane soon. But there's still a thing I want to tell to you."

"Miracle happens." He mumbled lightly. Leaning on his knees. Putting a bucket of tulip flowers, which reminds him of her eyes, in front of it. "And thank you for let me stayed by your side."

"Thank you because you had been a part of my life. And teached me how precious this life was and how lucky I am... To know you. Even just for a while."

He takes a long breath. "I love you, Orihime." Smiles happily. "Even in the past. Now. And the next thousand years. I'll still love you."

"So I hope you happy." He stand up. Smiles widely.

"Good bye."

Because he knows miracle exists. And coming to them who believe it.

«»

Owch-owch-owch.

Its the first time I wrote for both of them. It's really hard to keep ulqui on his character while I want to write it as tragedy,drama, despite of the fact they were the first otp of mine.

And sorry if there are any typo(es), I'll improve it soon. :3

For ur information, english isn't my first languange so please tell if there's some grammatical error or anything :D

And for you who had read it, Mind to review? ;)

Thank you!

«»

_"Hey. Ulqui-kun?" A soft voice called him gentely._

_"Hn?" He hummed in respon. Didn't even bother to move his gaze from the book he read._

_"I think..." The girl stopped for seconds. Looking at the night sky where every bit of snowflake dropped, dancing in the wind before fell in to the land. "I think I like your hair most."_

_He suddenly lifting up his head. Looking at her in disbelief._

_"What?"_

_"I said I like your hair most."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because..." She smiled sweetly. Her caramel eyes move to him. "It's beautiful. Like a night sky which illuminated by the sirius' light in the winter." Sighed softly. "Your skin reminds me of the star itself. It's pale, but it's the lightest star in the galaxy. In short. You are like the sirius star who shining brightly in the galaxy ... " She paused. A tint blush painted on her porcelain skin. "I-in my heart."_

_"..."_

_"Y-you can say if it's stupid." She mumbled shyly._

_"I also like you hair most." He said then._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"It reminds __me__ of the night ocean which illuminated by the moon's light."_

_"..."_

_"It's beautiful. Like you."_

_"U-ulqui-kun..."_

_"And I do really love it."_


End file.
